


Musicbox

by orphan_account



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Overpowered Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25042171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Infinite corridor transports you to the mountains of styria by accident, Slowly realizing that you've been Isekai'd, You try your hardest to survive, Only to find out: It's not that hard.
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

What's up lads. While you wait for Season 2 of "Death god of Orario" (On ff.net), I figure I should clumsily write another fic for y'all, Huh?  
This wont be as long as Death god of Orario...Maybe?

Whatever lol

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()))()()()()())()()()())()()()()()()()()(

"Boot knife?" A metallic click was heard. "Check."

Muscular hands unzipped the Pack they held onto and pulled items out briefly, to check for accountability. 

"Speaker....check." A deep voice spoke softly.

Today was the day, 23 year old (F/n) (L/n) was going to go camping by himself for the first time ever. He had already scheduled the 2 weeks off of work so everything was good to go.

He had been living alone for the past 3 years, His parents had been murdered in a carjacking attempt. The would-be car jacker had brought a gun and let off 8 rounds into both of his parents after his Father had attempted to stop the criminal. He had succeeded, But the wounds were too great to come back from. His mother had been shot in the spine, severing the spinal cord and she had died from suffocation, as well as brain damage.

"White tent....Essential items...survival guide...paracord? Check.....winter beanie and jacket? Whatever might be cold."

your sister had been Deployed in afghanistan, and he had not heard from her in any way, shape, or form. Not even letters or facetiming.

"Pistol...ammo....More ammo...check." Naturally, (F/n) Didn't care about laws when survival or existance was in the same sentance. So a gun was ideal for emegency survival.

And that was about all the family he had that werent druggies, alcoholics, or assholes in general.

The man had been working out every day since that incident to work off steam and the feelings of depression.

"solar charger....good to go....Food...same..Emergency first aid and...prescribed antibiotics? ...Check." Hey, Never knew when you'd get an infection whilst camping.

Everything seemed good to go, So Zipping up the backpack the man left the house with his phone and keys in hand.

()()()()(3 hours later, Black forest USA)()()()()

Perfect. The air was clean, There were no other campers in site, and it seems the road further up the mountain wasn't being taxed (like it was last year...)

You grabbed your equipment and headed further up the mountain. to set up camp in your favorite place. 

it was a small clearing, Roughly the size of your camp and it was relatively dark.

The sun began to set, and you figured it was time to sleep.

The tent was set up, furnished and warm. The fire crackled outside as a cold wind drifted outside.

'Phew, Always so peaceful here. I love it....Now i dare any animal to come and fuck it up.' (Y/n) Thought as he layed his head on his pack, after covering up in his sleeping bag.

Slowly, He began to drift off to a peaceful slumber.

For some reason, the air outside had began to blow harder, and harder, as the temperature decreased exponentially.

and at once, every color of the light spectrum exploded on the tent with intensity, Nearly dying the synthetic fabrics and rubbers with their photons and suddenly, It stopped.

()()()()()()()()()(3 hours later)()()()()()()()()())()()

Stirred awake by his body's need for warmth, (F/n) Looked at the light coming from outside. All moonlight. That means the fire had died..but how? It was barely like...

You reach up and check your wrist watch, and the time read 01:44.

"1am? The fire never died this quick..." You mutter.

Sitting up, Still in the sleeping bag, Amusement ran across your face as you thought of how you might have looked like a caterpillar.

Now for the main question.

"Why the hell i-is it so cold.."

Slowly you crawled towards the opening of the tent and grabbed the zipper, and pulled down slightly to get just a peak.

...  
...  
...  
...

What you saw shocked you to your core. 

"It...it wasn't winter when i fell a sleep.."

Sure enough, The entirety of your camp was covered in a hefty coat of snow, And peeking to the left a bit more showed that your car was missing too.

Zipping up the tent and crawling back towards the backpack, You stuck a hand out of the sleeping bag and reached inside the backpack.

"food..MRE...Knife....no,...Ah! Body heaters!" (F/n) Exclaimed as he opened the large box of thermal squares.

Grabbing two, He crunched them a little and set them inside his socks and shoes next to him, and began to take inventory.

Yep, Everything still here. And more importantly, The cellphone...

"Well...shit. No service. hah, I'd have to climb further up the mountain." You thought. Not really wanting to do so, You just layed back down with your phone. and placed the full solar charger down next to you.

'i better sleep some more, and explore when i wake up..' You tiredly think as you connect your speaker to your phone and begin to play a soothing song from your downloaded playlist.

( Play Metroid prime 3: Skytown )

()()()()()()()()()()()()(Unknown Pov)()()()()()()()()()()

"You tricked me and made me your slave.." A defeated sounding man said aloud to the woman holding him by his arm.

The man nearly collapses and grasps his head in realization "You made me your slave"

"My life is over" He says as he finally collapses to the ground.

The woman walks towards him and says "Your life is saved, Hector." She says as she brings his head to her stomach  
"and i gave you what you've always really needed.." He looks up at her, and she smiles- Near condencendingly.

"I made you into my pet" She said in a sweet tone.

"Pe-?!" The man began but was silenced by a quick "Shh!" 

The woman had near-orange hair, Porcelain white skin and was extrordinarily beautiful.

She had dragged the man to the edge of the balcony and stuck her ear out to the vally.

"...music?" The woman muttered, Confused.

The man behind her looked bewildered, And asked

"m-music?" 

"...Like the sound of angels speaking." The woman said, almost entranced.

She perked up and lead him to her quarters and ordered him to "Stay put. Good boy!"

'...music.' The man said, as he approached a window and opened it. Allowing the music to be heard by him again.

()()(Meanwhile)()()

A couple minutes passed after leaving Hector, The woman approached a room and began Pushing the doors to a large council room open, The woman stolls in hurriedly to reveal a bright room populated by three women. One of which was drinking something red from a gilded glass.

"Lenore? Weren't you just here?" one woman asks quietly.

"Yes, But I've just stumbled apon a mystery, And i want your opinions on it." Lenore responds.

"Oh? Is there any danger? What is it?" A large woman asked.

"There is no danger, striga. Just..Come with me to the balcony, all of you." Lenore asks as she walks towards the moonlit balcony awaiting the other women.

Two women look at eachother before sighing and resolving to go and see what the issue was.

"Lenore...This isn't another 'Who left their panties outside the castle' game..is it?" A woman with long blonde hair asked.

"C-carmilla? what?! No! Just...Listen." Lenore told the woman

Carmilla sighed and did what was asked. At first she heard...nothing. She was about to chastize her sister until...It happened.

( Play: Halo Reach: Make it count )

It was quiet, But what she heard was captivating, Nearly lulling her to sleep. "What..is this?"

"This sound is different than last time.." Lenore said, pulling up a chair and sitting in it.

"Last time? There was a different one?" Carmilla inquired.

"Yes, it was quite pleasant...almost like angels singing." Lenore said, Feeling extraordinarily sleepy.

"perhaps there is a damn orchestra in the mountains?" Striga asked, Feeling the same sense of calm from the song.

"...Send a search party, Find out what that is, and once you do, dont kill it. Bring it back here." the last unnamed woman told a guard.

The guard rushed out of the room with his orders, and closed the door.

"Morana, Why did you do that?" Striga asked.

"Simple. There's no reasonable explaination as to why it sounds like there's an orchestra on our front step. Someone must know we're here. As to why they're playing music...I don't know." The woman said.

"Ahh I see.. Hmph, It could not hurt to have music play in the castle now and again." 

"This song is...depressing almost." Carmilla says in a near whisper.

Lenore didn't say anything, as she was just listening to the music, As was carmilla and If not intently, Striga as well.

Morana was inside writing things down on parchment.

Then the choir begins.

"Oh? are these the voices you were speaking of?" Carmilla asks, as she too pulls up a chair and sits down.

"Mm, No but close." 

the three vampires look down towards the castle entrance and see four soldiers taking horses and riding off towards the music.

As they go on their way, The Full choir of the song begins and lenore has immediate goosebumps.

"...morana, you did tell them not to kill the source when they found it...right?" Carmilla asks.

"It stopped.." Striga says, Leaning with her arms crossed onto the doorframe.

()()()(With you, 2:32am )()()()

'ugh, its too loud.' You think as you slowly turn the music off...it seems you just entered the halo spectrum of your playlist.

Now that there was silence, You felt a little more peaceful, Hearing the sounds of nature, and the wind blowing the snow softly.

-(Next morning)-

'Ahh always a pleasure waking up here.' you think as you let the calm chirping of the birds give you vitality.

Putting on that winter jacket and beanie you packed for *Just in case*, You grab your pistol, ammo, and holster them while you take your backpack with you. Finally, you unzip the tent and take your first steps into this weird place.

Looking around the place, It was...Weird. A little disorienting, But liveable. 

Once you further surveyed the area, You concluded that someone had moved you. But you did not feel anything out of the ordinary. You passed out at 10pm, But woke up at 1. Theres no way someone could have moved you this far this fast. 

'Ill think about that later, For now, i'm hungry.'

Climbing the mountain slowly, You feel like these vines and roots you're using as leverage were....rotten. They were too soft, pliable, and brittle. 

For a small experiment, You decided to head to the nearest tree and hit it.

'Nothing too bad, Nothing too weird either, Lets see..' You think, as you look to the frozen alpine to your right.

"Tss" A fast exhail exits through your mouth as you open palm slap the tree.

*SMACK!!! SMACK! Smack! smack smack* 

'Holy shit..That was loud, And that echo though...' You think as your ears readjust.

...

"no way.." You say quietly, as you look at the print you left on the tree. 

The tree was splintered and broken in the shape of a handprint, and all you could believe was that it hurt.

"..." You said nothing, Deciding that the tree was impossibly rotten, after all, There's no human in existance that can hit a frozen spruce tree in such a way that it leaves an impacted handprint complete with no splinters

'up the mountain' You say to yourself as a mantra to take your mind off of these things.

Suddenly you stop, and look back down to the damaged tree, and think to yourself...

"do I have superstrength?"


	2. What is happening?

()()()(With the Sisters)()()()"Sisters...our hunting party has taken shelter from the sunlight at outpost 3, and they have nearly reached the approximate location the music originated from." Striga said, Now in a lighter set of armor she used for sleeping.

"Mmh I see. Well, I'm off to sleep. Wake me when we have more news, We do indeed have time to kill since we have a month before we start planning. Goodmorning" Carmilla said with a yawn as she began to walk out of the council hall.

"Morning." Lenore said, still gazing outside the shaded window, Trying and failing to find the source of last night's music.

"I'm going to sleep too. Morana?" Striga said, As she waited by the main door.Morana looks at Lenore with uncertainty.

'Last time she was this intrigued about anything, we ended up with a couple vampire blacksmith magicians...rolls off the tongue, doesnt it.' Morana thinks amusedly.

"Yes, Ill be there in a moment." Morana said, as she walked towards the entranced Lenore."Lenore?" "..."

Creeping forward, Morana began to notice Lenore's soft features.

"Hmph. The vampire sister was fast asleep.., Come morana." Striga said in a soft voice, as she lightly put a hand onto her lover's shoulder.

Morana smiled and shed her cloak, and draped over the sleeping woman's body.Both vampires leave the hall, But before they disappear completely, Striga looks at a guard near the door and commands:

"Nobody enters this room, Under the punishment of solar execution." The soldier stiffens up and salutes the general.

"Yes, your Majesty." The guard responds, and stands in-front of the chamber doors, Ready to defend with his life if need be.

"Good." Striga says while she and morana walk hand in hand to their chambers.

()()()(with you, Midday)()()()

Naturally, You had reached the top of the mountain and basked in its sunlit glory. However, That feeling of contentment was erased when your phone still refused to have a signal. 

'...well, middle of nowhere, Mountains everywhere, No towers...duh no signal...' You thought dejectedly.

You put the phone into your pocket, Then pulled it back out because you figure some music would help you feel a little more secure.

Scrolling down your playlist, Halo didn't really fit your mood right now, Maybe...nah.  
You descended the mountain slowly, as you begin to realize something very peculiar.The snow was melting abnormally fast, specifically around you.

'What the!?' You think as your head darts to the left and right trying to figure out what's causing this.

You put the phone back into your pocket, and decide to squat down, and try an experiment.'Hm, if it's me, Then i probably wouldn't be able to touch the snow for long.' You think 

'But...what would that mean? would I be elsa now? would the cold not bother me anyway?' Chuckling, You thrust your hand into the snowy ground and pull out a fist of....water?? 

Your hand was completely wet, and steaming. As if the water evaporated as soon as it made contact with your skin.Frantically, You plunge your hand into the snow, and wave it left and right. Soon, there was no more snow where your hand was. Nothing but lukewarm and hot water.

"But I was just joking about being Elsa..." you whisper to nobody.A song came to mind.  
you pull out your phone and connect it to your speaker via bluetooth, and your music plays. 

(Begin playing this- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gUtXUiYd-6A "28 weeks later, Welcome to Britain" )

Sure, it may be from a horror movie about a deadly apocalypse, But this specific theme seemed to always calm you down.

'...where the hell am I' You think, as the weight of the situation hits you harder. 

Limited food supplies, with your newfound freak of nature strength and body temperature, food and water wont be much of a hassle.

However, It seems there's a surprise within the surprise.

You reach your hand up to block out the worst glare on the planet, It would seem that there's a really large building near one of these mountains, and not that far too.

'A Castle??' 

(Imagine this view, But further away)You disregard the castle, But note it's location for further contemplation   
(Imagine this view, But further away)

You disregard the castle, But note it's location for further contemplation.

A couple hours since your trek down started, the castle disappeared behind the peak of the mountain directly behind your camp.

As you got lower you notice that your song has been on repeat and it's sound is near majestic when it reverberates and rolls down the mountains. It sounds near heavenly.

Honestly, This is the best part of having technology in a barren landscape, The quiet.

This wasn't the black forest, back home, That much was known. But where was This? The Alps?   
Rockies? Styria? Ennstal Alps??

The sheer amount of confusion and adrenaline from the situation are the sole reasons you are taking these changes so well. If you understood what got you here, Yeah. You'd be freaking out x10. 

Part of you believed that all of this was some huge lucid dream.

"Food.." You say, As your stomach growled. 

Grabbing a set of para-cord from your backpack, You work to complete minor and medium game traps. Designed for rabbits, Goats -Etc.

But after that, you return to walking "Home" 

Along the way you look at the mountain across you, and you see what looks to be a small cave entrance. 

'Interesting." You say skeptical.

Who knows, Maybe something's watching you.

"...what a messed up train of thought." You say, as you feel your boot knife and pistol safely secured.

Feeling less freaked out about the whole 'My skin boils water' feature you now have, you pull out your phone and play this:

'Hehe yeah, this will have reverb alright..' you think as you grow the biggest shit eating grin. Maybe the tourists in the castle will call for help, and you can get the hell home...if there were any.

( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RQsWn5LU4Kg "Nier: Automata, Wretched automations, Vocals only." )

And by god you were right, The literal first word and the mountain started to have an avalanche, But not in the trail you made, That snow was long gone.

But whatever, The song was damn good, and it wasn't even close to starting.

It took another thirty minutes of descending, and then the song suddenly stopped.

Wondering why, You pulled out your phone and checked it. 

"Yep...damn it, Well, Ill charge it when i get to the tent. Maybe i shouldnt blast the songs." You say disappointed that your speaker died, as the descent continued.

'ahh the UE wonderboom 2... I'll never regret getting it'

()()()(At the castle, Midday.)()()()

"Lenore? Sister?" Carmilla says, groggy and shunning the ambient light.

Lenore was still asleep, But carmilla feels that Lenore wouldn't enjoy the back pain the next day, so she figured she'd coerce Lenore to sleep in her own bed.

"Mmn...mn...Spider...Sister?" Lenore sleepily asks, as she raises a hand to rub her eyes.

"Yes, silly. Its me the spider. Come now, Move to your bed, Im sure it's more comfortable than the council chair." Carmilla says, as she picks up the dropped fabric that Morana layed atop of lenore.

"...wait, shhshshh." Lenore groggily said, as she put an ear towards the window.

"...please take me to my room" Lenore said, almost wearily.

*Knock, Knock*

"Come in." Carmilla ordered.

A soldier marches in, and gives a salute.

"Your Highness, The discarded storage house has been fully furnished, and is ready for livestock." 

"Good. Take it, and put it in it's pen." Carmilla orders as she looks down to Lenore to gauge her reaction.

"At once" The soldier renders a salute, and turns to leave-

"If he's harmed, I'll have your head." Lenore speaks up.

"Understood, Your Highness." 

The chamber door closes, and lenore stands up straight.

"The music is playing again. This time it sounds.....Sad. It reminds me of when the battle is over, and we need to scavenge what's left.

"..Strangely, That too, is what i imagine when i hear this song" Carmilla says, Following Lenore out of the Council chamber.

"Good day my sister, I'm quite exhausted." Lenore says, rubbing her eyes while yawning.

"Hm, Good day." Carmilla says, as she simply vanishes in a plume of smoke.

Lenore does the same, But her body splits into hundreds of bats, as she makes a bee-line to her chamber.

Reforming and opening the door, Lenore walks into the chamber and sits on her bed. Not even worrying about where her pet has been located. He's secondary priority.

But that music...She now understood why the aristocrats loved it so much.

If it all sounded as wonderfully and mysterious as this, then she for sure understood.

Although, The music she can hear is low and near undetectable. But with her powers, She's able to heighten her sense of hearing to a point the music is easily heard.

"hmm, What are you..." Lenore says, as she shrugs off her casual clothing, and begins to get into her stark white nightgown.

Now clothed, she opens the window pane with gloves so the sunlight doesn't burn her.

"All this work, for what? This repetitive otherworldly music?" the vampire inquires quietly.

Lenore gets into bed, enjoying the orange glow of sunlight that bounces off the ground and illuminates the room.

'Whatever it is...It's mine when we find it.' she thinks with a smile. Clearly forgetting about her 'Pet', in favor of something that has truly intrigued her.

Nearly lulled asleep by the distant melody, Lenore was pleased to hear that the song that had been playing for quite a while was suddenly stopped and replaced with the most beautiful singing she had ever heard. It sounded almost ethereal, the way it rolled across the mountains.

The youngest vampire had completely disregarded how nearly instantaneously the song had changed.

"Mm. Most definitely mine." She tiredly muttered as this new and beautiful song had successfully brought her sleep.

()()()(with you, one hour after returning to camp)()()()

Yeah, You definitely loved Nier and its soundtracks to the max.

You had shed off your winter jacket and boots and climbed into the tent, And as expected, Not a trace of water was on your clothing.

But, You were still able to drink water, as you found out by scooping the snow into your hand and eating it. It seemed that the water would only evaporate if you did not want it to be there.

That could be useful...somehow.

The sun was set and night had begun to take back rule of the land once more.

Your tent was stark white, and seemed to blend in with the snow. You had missed it once when returning to camp, too. So it looked like your weird choice in tent color was pretty lucky.

You rest your head on your backpack and use the sleeping bag roll as a footstand.

"This is the source." A deep voice said from outside the tent.

( Insert Steve Harvey saying Nani )

'N A N I?' You think to yourself, as you heard that.

'Okay, Help! The castle has sent some people around here. Good grief.'

Putting on your coat and Strapping on your backpack, You get out of the tent and...are face to face with a pale white man in...weirdly designed armor. Almost looks like there's a Hershey kiss on his head.

"Hey, Whats up?" You say as with a smile.

"..." The man didn't say anything and looked at the other three to his left.

"Are you the source of the songs?" The man asks, as he steps back.

"...if i am?" You ask, Skeptical of their english accent. That places your location....in europe. Nah maybe it was a coincidence.

"Then, you are to come with us. We have orders From the 4 queens that say not to harm you, So don't make us." The man said with authority. Unlucky for him, You too, had authority.

"Excuse me? Harm me? Dont make us?" You say, lowly as you stand up straight. Standing a full head or two taller than the men infront of you.

"Y-Yes." The man asked.

'...Well, I guess i am in this country illegally....' You think, as you deflate your threatening aura.

"Fine. let me pack up camp, and i'll come with you." You tell them, and they seemed to soften up.

As you were packing your camp, you listen into their conversation...and it sounded like they're talking about a videogame. Something about night creatures, Forgemasters...Vampires, and even 'Human livestock.'

"Ooh, That sounds interesting" You say "What game is that from" You ask, as you put the folded up tent into your backpack. 

You make sure your guitar is properly secured as well.

"...Video..game?" One man asks, Sounding confused.

"....Yeah, Which one?" You ask, as you stand up. "oh by the way, i'm ready when you are"

"..I'm not sure what a 'Video game' Is, But it really isn't any of your business. Come, We have a horse." The soldier said, as he gestured you to follow him.

Again, You pat your concealed weapons for reassurance that they were still there.

"Tell us something, Stranger." A solder asks without looking at you.

You perk up, wondering what he was going to ask.

"How do you make the music?"

"My phone." You say nonchalantly. 

"...Phone." The man says, as if he's testing the words on his toungue.

"What is that?" the Leader asks.

'come on, Never heard of the cellphone? Dear god...' You think, as you wonder how they get by in life without one...wait nevermind, You did the same thing for three years.

"....Its a device that allows me to play music." You say, Not really wanting to get into the in depth qualities and functions of a smartphone.

"And those songs we heard, What were they?" The leader asks again, it seems the horses were straight ahead.

'Seeing as they never heard of videogames, it would be pretty hard to explain to them' you think as you notice the trail of uncovered grass you were creating.

"Well, They're just that. Songs." You say, Wanting to sound mysterious.

"Yes, we know, But we want to know where they come from." The second soldier said.

You looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"They come from me?" You say, Still, Not wanting to get in depth with things that would last a year or two to explain.

"Welcome back. captain. The horses are Prepared. Human, With the captain." A soldier who was mounted told your group.

'Is this a outpost of some sort?' You think.

"Move it, Human." One soldier behind you ordered.

"Yes, im human. Quit acting like you all arent either." You said.

Everyone stops and looks at you.

You begin to sweat, and look around. 

'Why are they looking at me like I'm stupid?'

The entire outpost had broken into a fit of laughter.

"The queens are going to like this one." The captain said between laughs.

"....OOoohhhh simps i see" You started to laugh alongside them, Since there's no current kingdom that is ruled by four queens, that you knew of. 

How could you not notice sooner? Their long sharp fingernails, Pale skin, and now it all made sense. 

With their laughing, You could clearly see that they all had...fangs.

"What are you all, A group of edgy preeteens?" you laughed, Clearly this was a cosplay event!

"Whatever, Yes! Bring me to thy queens! For i much desire to speak with them" You decided to say, going along with them.

They stopped laughing as you got onto the horse with the captain.

"stupid human" You heard behind you as your group began to depart.

Lifting your right hand to the air, You give them the bird.

"No really, Is this some sort of cosplay event? Like are you all cosplaying castlevania?" you chuckle as you realize that these guys look exactly like the guys from the castlevania netflix series.

"Shut up back there!" The captain said as he jabbed your stomach.

Well, It looked like a jab, but it really felt like a tap.

"Whatever" You say, unphased.

The captain didn't say anything more.

'Well, i'm finally gonna go home. I best not annoy these guys anymore.' 

"So...where are we?" You ask.

"The mountains of styria, Austria." You heard a rider from behind you reply.

"...." You said nothing, Your blood ran cold.

'That's awful fuckin coincidence.' You think.

Nothing more was said, as you all rounded the mountain and entered a beaten trail that lead to....that castle from before.

'Hmm, Sora's legend sounds pretty good right now' you think. Before you knew it, It started playing.

( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=txi1CarJuS0 "Escaflowne: Sora's legend" )

The entire group nearly choked as the song started playing. 

'What? I didn't do anything though!' you think as you frantically pat your body to find the phone that was no longer in your pocket.

You look back to the trail behind you, and realize that you couldn't see anything. However, at the speed you all were going, The signal would have been lost a long time ago. 

What's more is, the song seems to be coming from you. instead of your backpack where your speaker resided.

The "vampires" Looked at you, and there was a faint wavy aura that surrounded you. the same kind that forging metal makes when its hot.

"Let's hurry" The captain said, as he and the three behind you started to gallop faster.

"...Okay." You say. If anything, Atleast you were listening to one of your favorite songs .

It was a language nobody could understand, so that made it more mystical for them, But the soldiers couldn't let the artificial sounding instruments go past them.

The music was so much different than the lutes, drums and flutes they were used to hearing.

This weird and new percussion, But it was...almost pleasant.

thirty minutes later, the song had ended and you crept closer to the bridge that connected the castle to the rest of the world.

"*Whistles in amazement* I have never been to a castle before." You say quietly.

"It is beautiful." The captain said.

"Yeah, i agree" the architecture nearly looks like something the Orokin from Warframe would make, you thought. man, you're missing the entire "Deadlock protocol" Update, too.

"we're here. When you see the queens, You speak when spoken to, And don't challenge their authority. You will die." The captain advised you.

'....They sound serious. But whatever, a cosplay event is always serious.'

"Hmph, Okay." You say amused

"...your funeral." The man behind you said quietly.

you grabbed onto the man infront of you, Because holy crap this was high. One false move by the speeding horse, and you'd fall off of it.

"Calm down, these horses are trained by the best." The captain assured me, with a wince.

You wondered why he winced, until you moved your hands, which had completely dented the man's pauldrons. There were two deep handprints in his armor now.

"O-Oh, I'm sorry" You offer. 

He shakes his head

"We're here." He says as the four horses arrived to the front gates to the castle. 

The attention to detail was immaculate. 

"Get off, and stand over there." The captain told you as he pointed to a pole, You did just that, and waited for further "instruction" 

'Oh, perfect time to look for the phone.' You say, as you take off and put your backpack down.

Two minutes later, You were freaking out. Both your phone and speaker were gone.  
...No..Not my phone...Current objective: Survive.

( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nUlarAgW72I "Halo: Reach, Epilogue Piano only. )

Every soldier looks at you in awe.

"...." You just awkwardly put your backpack on and stood there until the song ended.

"Look alive!" The captain ordered, as he entered the area again.

Every soldier snapped to attention, and rendered salutes. 

And after that happened, they bowed their heads as four women exited the castle doors.

"...This, is the music maker?" A blonde haired woman said, with a skeptical look.

"I don't believe it. A man? It can't be. Those voices we heard were mainly from women." a darker skinned woman behind the blondie said.

There was a very tall, and muscular woman standing next to the tanned woman.

And to their right was.......'Holy shit. It's Lenore.' you thought.

'Why am i here...In the fucking Netflix show i LITERALLY just referenced to that guy back there' you think, dumbfounded.

Then you remember that episode that introduced the 'Infinite corridor' and how trippy it was, and realized that it quite possibly was the thing that brought you here...'but if it's real...then that means that all of castlevania was real too...Who the hell are the writers of that show?!' you think dreadfully. Castlevania was a dark and grimy series. ESPECIALLY the netflix adaptation.

The captain from before slapped your back, bringing you back to earth.

The three vampires looked at the same one you were looking at, and raised an eyebrow.

"And...He's human." Lenore said.

"..I'm not getting this whole 'Roleplay' thing. Why is everyone making me out to be the only human here" You said as you crossed your arms, Trying to play off the fact that you're confused and nearly panic stricken.

"...He has an attitude" Striga said.

"yes, he does. Take him, and put him in a cell." Carmilla said with a glare. 

"Yeah, no." You say, "Blondie, i dont think i like YOUR attitude. There's no way in hell i'll be put in a cell." You say, feeling satisfactory as her glare worsens, And her nose starts to wrinkle from the nasty snarl look she's giving you....

'What did she do to Hector again?' You think, spacing out.

"...Sister..be reasonable" Lenore said to her left, looking concerned for you.

"No Lenore. The livestock needs to be put in his place" Striga said, Backing carmilla.

"Livestock? What a kink....livestock" You say amused.

Blondie's form distorted and moved in a way where it made you think you were teleported, and she was in your face the next second.

"Calling me 'Blondie' Was your first mistake." carmilla said, as she gave you a nasty slap that sent you flying. 

Your backpack slipped off and your guitar shattered on impact with the ground.

"Not bowing was you're second." She says, as she watches you land.

You saw this when you landed and immediately, one of your most hurtful memories resurfaced.

()()()(With you, Afghanistan 2 years ago)()()()

Your squad was ambushed, by random insurgents in the area. so far, everyone around you had decided that today was your turn to die. The man you spoke to yesterday, the woman who gave you all directions, and even the goddamn candy maker down the street were all shooting at you.

Naturally, your first instinct was to grab cover, and that was back inside the humvee.

After you all were inside the vehicle, The driver sped off through a gate and into a field of some sorts. Trying to make it onto the main road so you all can go back to the FOB.

"UNGH Fuck!" a man to your right cried out

"Ah shit, John! I need your help man!" You said, as you realized that your friend, Josue, had been shot in the chest. The sapi plate had been breached.

"Coming, Keep it steady Glaze!" The medic, John had said, as he crawled over the passenger seat into the back area to help Josue out.

Thirty minutes later, and you all were back in the FOB. You waited outside the medical tent with your guitar, Patiently waiting for the news.

A medical officer walked out, and you stood and saluted her.

"Corporal Josue would like to see you. He doesn't have long. The bullet shattered his ribcage, and the fragments punctured his lungs and heart.

"Yes, ma'am." you said with a heavy heart.

Walking up to Josue who was on a cot, He weakly smiles and offers a handshake.

You take it, getting your hand bloody.

"H-hey man. Why...why the long fa-face?" Josue wheezed out.

"..."

"ooh.. I know... Can you play me....Play me a song?" He asks, as a tear rolls down your face.

"Sure." You say, as you pull up the cot behind you and sit on it.

"Play...In-Into the fire...f-from...bleach? Please?" He asked.

"Of..course." You reply, Nearly breaking face.

( Play : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nIqbfAI2EOA "Bleach: Into the fire, guitar version )

Josue closed his eyes and smiled, as his labored breath grew quieter and quieter.

He even gave a thumbs up, he always did that when you were practicing when it sounded good.

You continued to play even after his breathing had stopped. This was now his song. And you had to finish it. 

Even quietly singing the words through a broken voice, You had to do this, as his last request.

"into the fire...im burning..." You sing

You could hear the curtain being pulled gently behind you, but you continued.

"I will...Give all that i have to you" You sing through tears

"Dont be afraid of the darkest...hour...I'll shine for.....you" And then you stop. Physically unable to contain your military bearing, you cry as the unit looks on.

()()()(back to the present)()()() 

Still looking at the bloodstained wires and wood of your now shattered guitar, tears rolled down your eyes, and evaporated. making your face look like it's steaming.

( Play : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BB5SR00QHyQ " Bleach: Hollowed 2" )

"....Uh.. Carmilla?" The Morana said, as a song rolled through the courtyard.

"Whatever, I was intrigued, now i'm annoyed. Guards, Kill it and bring me it's head. Maybe Lenore's pet can bring it back." Carmilla said as she turned around and walked back into the castle.

The other three women stood by to watch, as the soldiers surrounded you.

"Fuck you." You said, as you pulled out your boot knife, and gun. They proved that their 'Cosplay' was actually real. Nobody can slap anyone and launch them thirty feet. These were real vampires. And the blood steaming off your face was proof. The bitch had claws.

"Bring it." You said as you took aim. Suddenly, You heard armor clinking behind you, and you swung your knife around and impaled a soldier head through his helmet as he tried to rush you.

You holstered your gun due to these guys not having guns of their own. Honor was big in you.

"fuck it, If You're not coming to me, I'll come to you" You said, as you jolted to a solder, Breaking the stone beneath you, and punched him. But, due to your tree breaking strength, His head was sent flying, and the rest of the soldiers stepped back in fear, as you took your next target. Though, by now, everyone charged you with their swords.

Dodging everything was easy. Way too easy. Were these swords heavy as hell? 

'Why are they moving so slow??' You ask yourself.

rolling out of the way from a stab, You toss your knife into another man's helmet and his head exploded, killing him instantly.

"h-how! Is his weapon holy?!" A vampire soldier shouts at another as he backs up

'? Holy? oh... that's right. Destroy the heart, sun or blessed shit....I guess i got my knife blessed by chaps when i was deployed?' You think, as the vampire's blood boiled off of your knife after you pulled it out. (Chaps=Chaplain. A military priest/pastor)

"Sister....maybe attacking him wasn't the smartest idea." 'Lenore' said to Morana.

"yes, i'm beginning to understand why carmilla wasn't the diplomat." she said.

The Striga was paying close attention to the battle, and surely enough, only you remained on the courtyard.

"Tell me, Human. Why were you so mad when that instrument broke?" Lenore said, daringly taking steps towards you.

You raise your hands in a combat stance, and reply as you back up

"You attack me, call me livestock and expect me to answer you cordially? Negative. I will not answer you." You respond, Using more military language as you were in a combat mindset.

"Please, Be reasonable. I wont do anything to hurt you. And neither will they" The woman said as she motioned towards the duo looking on behind her. They nodded their heads in acceptance.

"..." You said nothing, as you put your knife in your sheathe. But you kept your hand near it, just in case.

"It was a guitar i often took with me in battle. It was used to bolster the morale of my unit, as well as soothe those too wounded to survive. It has blood of countless friends and enemies stained into it's wood, and it's been passed down from my father to me." You said with angry authority. 

"..I'm sorry." She said, looking down and Looking sincere. 

You couldn't find any trace of lying from her, as you softened a little.

"Now why was i brought here. Im sure it wasn't to decimate your troops." You say again. still furious of your loss. The taller woman in the back chuckled.

"W-well, two nights ago, we heard music coming from the mountains, and well...it was beautiful. we sought you out simply to see if there was an orchestra going on, or if it was well...a threat. Either way, we needed to find out exactly what it was." Lenore said.

"You're name's Lenore, Right?" You ask, as you began to put the shattered pieces of your guitar into your backpack.

"y-yes it is. I'm the diplomat, How did you know?" Lenore sounded surprised.

"The lady over there" You pointed at the taller one "-said your name when she said the livestock should learn their place"

Lenore looked at Striga with a raised eyebrow, and she shrugged.

"I..see." Lenore said, as you finished picking up the pieces of wood.

"well, now you know where the music came from. Goodbye" You said, angry, and concerned. You really were in austria, and in a part that had vampires. you turned around to leave, and began walking back.

"Wait!" Lenore said.

You stop, but didn't look at her.

"What." You said harshly.

"Would you want to stay? Surely it's very cold in the mountains where you were." Lenore said.

"Please, and stay with crazy blondie?" you scoffed.

"I'll handle the talking with her, but you do agree that a bed is far better than rocks and dirt, Yes?" she offers

You stop walking and sigh. Weighing your options, You realize that she has a point. Where there's shelter, There's food. Your stomach growled.

"And...it sounds like you're hungry too, So why not?" Lenore said, sensing that you were heading into her direction mentally.

"Fine. But the next time i'm attacked, The castle will fall." You threatened. You highly doubted that you could pull something like that off, But she was inclined to believe you after witnessing the death of 44 vampire soldiers, singlehandedly.

"Unbelievable. She's a true genius" Morana says to striga, as she sees you and Lenore walking back to the castle.

Your body had stopped steaming a while ago, but you were still in a very cross mood. That Aura on you was still present.

"I'll show you to your new quarters, This way." Lenore says, and leads you to another part of the castle. The inside air was warm and there was electricity.

"what year is it?" You ask.

"It's the year 1476, Why?" Lenore says, Unconcerned

You nearly stop, But with everything that's happened so far, it's whatever.

"Oh nothing." You will be born 526 years in the future. Oof.

"Well, Here it is." Lenore said, as she opened the door. 

It was a quaint room, fully furnished and decked out with electical devices such as lamps.

There was even a bathroom and shower you could see. 

"Oh i see. Thank you." You said, feeling a little better, but still depressed.

"Oh, and..sorry." You said to her, as you moved past her.

"For what" She said as she walked in the room and closed the door behind her.

"For being rude. I havent even introduced myself yet. My name is (F/N) (L/N) I am 23." You said as you set down your items and take off your coat.

"Oh, What a unique name. My name is Lenore, Lenore Eta Lavenia" The woman said, as she took a gracious bow, while lifting her dress.

"Perhaps we can share a cup of tea sometime, and you can play music for me." She asks.

You look at her skeptically, but eventually you said 

"Sure"

She smiled and left the room and closed the door.

()()()()()()()

WOW long ass chapter huh. 5k words. Whatever, I hope you enjoy! Please comment what you think!


End file.
